Final Distance
by tsuchiyagin
Summary: Ini cerita dari Athrun POV mengenai Kira setelah melakukan self destruction AEGIS


**Disclaimer**: **Gundam SEED** and related characters © BANDAI, Tomino Yoshiyuki and Sunrise Studio. Also Iwase Masatsugu, Yatete Hajime and Kodansha - Gundam SEED manga series. All rights reserved.

**Setting** : Bumi. ORB's battleship

**Timeline**: Phase 31: A Sky of Lamentation.

Saat Cagalli menemukan dan menyelamatkan Athrun setelah _Aegis_ melakukan self destruction untuk menghancurkan Kira bersama _Strike_nya

**Warning** : Shounen-ai alert!

Gyaaaaa, maaaaaaaaaf! Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menahan diri mengekspresikan perasaan menyesal Athrun saat menyangka telah membunuh Kira tanpa melibatkan sisi shounen ai PP. Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh...

**_-- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx --_** flashback / memories

_italic word_ thought

**+ Final Distance +**

Seseorang tampak termenung, tenggelam dalam pikirannya di ujung ruangan yang samar-samar menampakkan kilau rambut yang kebiruan.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, tanpa semangat. Sisa-sisa air mata masih membekas di wajah yang galaunya, menyiratkan keputusasaan.

_Kenapa, Kira? Kenapa...!_

Sosok kecil di hadapannya tampak lunglai, masih terisak pelan memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Bersandar di tembok berusaha menolak kenyataan. Gadis itu mencoba mempercayai jika Kira masih hidup. Hal yang sia-sia. Karena laki-laki di hadapannya sendiri inilah yang telah melumuri tangannya dengan dosa. Membunuh Kira.

_**-- Torii... --**_

Athrun mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi. Salah dengarkah dia? _Itu suara Torii! Kira! Kira masih hidup!_ Pandangannya berputar mencoba mencari celah diantara berkas sinar di jendela. Pagi sudah tiba. Athrun menghela napas kecewa.

_Kira._

_Percuma… aku telah membunuhnya…. Tak mungkin dia hidup lagi… Kira pasti sudah mati..._

Sebutir air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Athrun. Salahkah ia? Salahkah perbuatannya membunuh Kira? _Apakah rasa bersalah ini hukumanku?_ Athrun menggeleng, tubuhnya terhuyung lemah. _Bukankah aku telah bersumpah untuk selalu melindungi Kira? Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya…? Padahal aku...aku..._

_**-- Membunuh karena dibunuh…Dibunuh karena telah membunuh…Apa yang seperti itu akan ada kedamaian pada akhirnya? --**_

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Athrun tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Tapi itu karena Kira telah membunuh Nicol! Padahal Nicol baru berusia lima belas! Lima belas! Betapa mudanya dia!

_**-- Tapi Kira pun masih berusia enam belas… --**_

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_ Athrun menutup kedua telinganya. _Hentikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!_

"Aku tahu…aku juga tahu itu...", Athrun mendesis lirih. Nyaris tanpa suara.

_**-- Torii… --**_

Athrun memejamkan matanya lelah. Terus dihantui pikiran jika halusinasi ini pelan-pelan pasti membunuhnya. Perang. Dengan hanya sebuah kata itu kenapa takdir sampai hati memaksanya bertarung melawan Kira?

_Kira…., kenapa kau tak mau mengikuti ajakanku bergabung dengan ZAFT? Kenapa…., Kira…? Kenapa memihak Natural? Kenapa memaksaku mengacungkan senjata ke hadapanmu? Kenapa membuatku terlahir sebagai musuh? Kenapa kita harus menggunakan SEED?_ _Padahal kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama..._ Athrun membanting diri ke tempat tidur dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sampai kapankah ia harus menunggu jawaban itu muncul?

Walau dia sangat ingin berjumpa Kira setelah terpisah sekian lama, tapi bukan ini pertemuan kembali yang selalu ia impikan. Dan bukan perpisahan seperti ini pula yang selalu dia harapkan. Seandainya bisa, dia bahkan tak pernah berharap, tak pernah ingin dan tak pernah bermimpi untuk berpisah dengan Kira selamanya. Athrun tersenyum miris. Pagi ini…, mengapa udara terasa begitu mencekam?

"Ini cuma mimpi… Mimpi yang sangat-sangat buruk. Pasti saat aku bangun nanti semua kan baik-baik saja… Kau akan menyambutku seperti biasa….Bertingkah manja, tertawa ceria, kekanak-kanakan, cengeng... Lalu kita pergi bersekolah bersama, belajar bersama, bermain bersama….Iya kan, Kira….? Iya kan?". Athrun terus mengumam tanpa henti. tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

_Kenapa sekarang dendam itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan? Padahal aku hanya bermaksud membalaskan dendam Nicol... Kenapa, Kira? Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku justru menyesal membunuhmu?_ Athrun mendesah lirih.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Angin bertiup kencang. Mengigit tulang. Athrun memaksakan diri membuka matanya. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung.

_Bunga? Bunga sakura berguguran? Ini dimana?_

_**-- Tenang saja Kira, perang antara PLANT dan Earth tak akan pernah terjadi. --**_

_Siapa? Siapa yang berbicara? Suarakukah yang terdengar barusan?_

_**-- Athrun… --**_

_Kira! Itu suara Kira! Kau ternyata masih hidup Kira! Kau memanggil namaku!_

_**-- Kira juga suatu saat akan datang menyusul ke PLANT kan?--**_

_Aku…, itu suaraku… Ya, aku tahu tempat ini… aku tahu kejadian ini…. Syukurlah…syukurlah….ternyata perang belum terjadi….Perang itu benar-benar hanya mimpi….Syukurlah, Kira..._

Tiba-tiba angin kembali bertiup. Menghamburkan kelopak sakura ke segala arah. Menghempaskan Athrun.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Kira! Kira, ada yang harus ku katakan kepadamu! Kira..., aku...aku... "

Kira dan diriku yang lain itu perlahan menoleh. Terdiam membisu. Dan hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan ganjil yang tak kumengerti.

"Kiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_**-- Torii… --**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Guncangan lembut di bahu Athrun membuatnya tersadar. Sepasang mata yang terlihat khawatir sedang memandangnya.

"Athrun! Athrun! Sadarlah, Athrun, jemputanmu sudah datang…"

Cagalli. _Jadi yang tadi itu justru hanya mimpi..._ Athrun mendesah kecewa. Padahal seandainya Cagalli tak membangunkannya dia masih dapat melihat Kira, mendengar suaranya…. _Kira, kau masih sama seperti dulu... Kau tetaplah dirimu yang kukenal. Tak peduli kita musuh atau bukan_.

"Haruskah kuucapkan terima kasih?", Athrun menoleh lemah sebelum beranjak pergi. Belum sepenuhnya terjaga. Betapa dia juga merasa sangat berdosa kepada Cagalli. Dia telah merebut kebahagiaan Cagalli dengan membunuh Kira. Tiba-tiba setitik perasaan janggal yang tak dimengerti muncul memenuhi hatinya.

"Ambilah…, sebagai penjagamu…". Sebuah kalung kini melingkar di leher Athrun. Cagalli hanya tersenyum sedih melihat wajah Athrun yang bertanya-tanya dan terlihat bingung, "Aku hanya tak ingin ada lagi seseorang yang mati…".

Athrun melirik gadis itu sekilas sebelum pergi. Seandainya bisa memilih, sebenarnya dia jauh lebih berharap untuk tidak hidup sendirian seperti ini… _Kira aku sungguh kehilanganmu..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Athrun memandang berkeliling, tangannya masih terbebat perban. Tampak tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang terasa menyengat, terus terhanyut pada pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Bumi ternyata seindah ini. Sinar mentari yang hangat. Suara burung yang merdu berkicauan. Angin yang berhembus. Debur ombak yang bersahutan. Laut yang tampak jernih tak berkabut bagaikan kaca, juga semburat langit disaat fajar hari ini kembali mengingatkannya pada warna mata seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kira. _Kira...bumi yang ingin kau lindungi ternyata seindah ini..._

_**-- Kemari, Kira! Kau juga ikutlah bersamaku! Aku tak mau kalau sampai harus bertempur melawanmu! --**_

_Kira, kau tidak boleh ada di sana! Aku tak bisa membiarkan Natural pengecut itu terus memperdayaimu!_

_**--Tidak mau! Athrun, aku juga tak ingin bertempur melawanmu... tetapi aku... Aku mempunyai teman yang ingin kulindungi di dalam kapal itu! --**_

_Brengsek! Brengseeeek! Begitu pentingkah Archangel dan Natural sialan itu sehingga kau lebih mementingkan mereka dibandingkan bangsamu sendiri! Dibandingkan aku! Cih. Kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain!_

_**--Ka..kalau begitu bila lain waktu kita berhadapan satu sama lain di dalam pertempuran, aku terpaksa menembakmu jatuh! --**_

Wajahmu terlihat sangat terpukul. Maaf, Kira. Aku benci mengatakannya! Sungguh. Tapi kau dengan Strikemu yang sekarang ini adalah musuh Coordinator! Musuh ZAFT! Juga...musuhku! Maka aku tak punya pilihan lain.

_**-- Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama! --**_

Dadaku sesak. Meski kau terlihat ragu mengatakannya. Benarkah kau Kira yang kukenal? Aku tak tahu. Karena Kira yang kukenal selama ini tidaklah seberani dirimu. Dia cengeng, selalu bergantung kepadaku.

_Selamat tinggal... Kira...Selamat tinggal..._

Deru pesawat penyelamat ZAFT membuyarkan Athrun dari lamunan, membuatnya terlupa dengan rasa semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Sosok Yzak tampak berdiri angkuh di atas kapal yang merapat di kejauhan meski tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terguncangnya. Dearka hilang. Itu pasti merupakan pukulan berat bagi Yzak sendiri. Rasa lega tampak di wajahnya saat melihat Athrun kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Sempat tersirat dalam nada dingin yang diungkapkannya dengan seperti biasa. Kemudian tersenyum samar saat Athrun mengabarkan 'keberhasilan'nya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu kembali hadir. Tanpa sadar Athrun menyentuh lukanya, memandangi ORB di kejauhan kabut, tetap berusaha menyangkal kenapa rasa sakit di hatinya terasa jauh lebih menyiksa.

Angin terus berhembus dan semakin mengganas, menyeret Athrun menjauh. Pemandangan tampak silih berganti. Perang, luar angkasa, koloni, Heliopolis, Chi no Valentine, tewasnya Nicol, ZAFT, lalu... Kira...

Kini bahagiakah dia? Puaskah dia? Athrun menggumam dalam lamunannya. Semua jawaban penolakan itu muncul tanpa melewati logikanya. Baginya itu sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap keberhasilan. Bayangan masa lalu muncul silih berganti. Kenangan yang indah, tragedi yang menyakitkan... Angin kembali berhembus. Menyibakkan rambutnya, mengaburkan mata yang penuh kesedihan. Menderu menusuk sepi. Seakan-akan memanggil musim dingin tiba lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Sebentuk air kembali bergulir pelan di pipinya

_Kira…., dunia tanpa dirimu…tak sedikit pun ramah padaku…_

+ **OwaRi** +

Ara ara... **-tunjuk kalimat terakhir-**. Itu gw ambil dari komik Blood of Judgementnya Tonami Taeko. Bwuahahahaha..., gw ga bisa bayangin klo Athrun punya sisi sentimentil gini. Maafkan kemiskinan imaginasi gw. Tapi ini masih mending dibanding Athrun yang di Gundam SDestiny. Doh, ga banget d liat dia kya playboy kabel gitu :P.

Apa? Gw nonton Playboy Kabel? Ga juga, tapi pernaaaaaah si nonton **-nyengir-**


End file.
